Momentos del Día
by Tsukioka Mana
Summary: serie de pequeños capitulos, Usa x Uk! una tabla compuesta por su día a día! *Mañana*.. Alfred haría lo que fuera por la salud de su Arthur, hasta comer aquel desayuno viscoso
1. Madrugada

de nuevo por aquí, esta vez (nuevamente) a dejar un fic que no me pertenece XD cuya autora es Nyu-chan! (bravo nyyyyu *aplausos*) y donde yo solo ayudo a publicarlo en mi cuenta, y a dar algunas ideas.. en este caso, mi personaje fue Iggy *///*

esto es una serie de pequeños caps, describiendo un poco de esta pareja en cada momento del día!

* * *

**Usa x Uk**

**Madrugada **

Siento sus brazos alrededor mío como intentando protegerme… o aunque sea siento esa sensaciones mientras algunos de sus cabellos rubios caen en mi cara, esta profundamente dormido… pero el problema es que no puedo moverme… pero tengo la garganta seca así que necesito… pero no puedo despertarlo por algo tan simple ni puedo quedarme así… entonces intento moverme sin que se de cuenta, aunque no se en que momento termine en la posición dentro de sus brazos, pero como Alfred siempre ha tenido tanta fuerza es imposible soltarme!! Y lo peor es que me di cuenta después de 36 intentos fallidos… Después de todo se despertó.. y duro como 15 minutos viendo como intentaba salir… hasta que el cerebro por fin le dijo que me soltara, y eso hiso, después me levante.

-Iggy! Para donde te vas?!

-tengo sed, voy por un vaso de agua, vuelve a dormirte!

-pero no es lo mismo si tu no estas!!

- vuelvo en menos de 5 minutos Alfred, no puedes esperar ese tiempo?? *se coloca las pantuflas* vuelvo en seguida..

-te espero!! *se acuesta en la cama viendo el techo*

-mo, dije q podias dormirte... - murmuro en un suspiro, abriendo la puerta y saliendo rumbo a la cocina - con un poco de suerte cuando vuelva ya estara dormido - no era extraño oirlo hablar solo, a veces solo eran pensamientos en voz alta, o simplemente por que el sabia que existian seres magicos que le escuchaban - no es que no me guste como duerme pero... - tomo un sorbo de agua, luego penso algunas cosas y se sonrojo un poco - c..como sea.. que se duerma por favor - se dirigio de regreso por el oscuro pasillo, terminandose el resto de agua

-*escucha cuando los pasos se van hacercando y se asoma por la puerta medio abierta* iggy!! ya volviste *se vuelve a acostar* por que duraste tanto? tengo sueño! um! *se cruza de brazos*

-.. no es mi culpa! no es necesario que me esperes para dormir!! - dejo el vaso vacio en el buro, mientras se sentaba a orillas de la cama, acomodando las sabanas antes de acostarse, al menos estas servirian de separacion por si al americano se le antojaba volver a abrazarlo

**-**si es tu culpa por no tomar agua antes de acostarte! y si tengo que esperarte por que por algo es que dormimos juntos! si no estas aqui cuando me duermo entonces no tiene gracia dormir en la misma cama! *se acuesta y suspira* buenas noches arthie

- ... - se molesto un poco por las cosas tan directas como las decia, tan unicas como el las decia, y aun asi se molesto un poco por sentirse feliz de oirlo decir eso, despues de pensarlo se volvio a sonrojar, por lo que se lanzo en la cama, abrigandose hasta el cuello y dandole la espalda al menor - bu.. buenas noches.. vuelve a dormir

-*se da cuenta de que le esta dando la espalda* por que haces esos! no es justo! arthie vuelvete! *tono infantil* no me gusta asi! solo no quieres que te vea la cara por que estas todo rojito

-guarda silencio! quiero dormir - se acomodo las sabanas, tomandolas con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada

-malo... *se acuesta viendo para el techo y de rato en rato se veuelve de lado a lado intentando poderse dormir hasta que se dio cuenta de que no puede* iggy... estas despierto? *lo mueve un poquito*

-mm - murmuro entre dormido, en el punto donde se va perdiendo la conciencia - duer.. me - dijo en un bostezo

-pero no puedo *se le acerca mas* ya no me puedo dormir

- -dio un bostezo mas, ya no era conciente de lo q escuchaba ni de lo que decia, ademas que sus murmullos eran imposibles de entender, hasta que por fin se quedo dormido en su totalidad

-y siempre dices que yo soy maleducado por no ponerte atencion y tu hasta te duermes... *dice en susurro* ... entonces no te daras cuenta de esto *lo abraza con fuerza*

-... - entre abrio los ojos un poco, llevandose una mano al rostro, miro a alfred y volvio a hacer un pequeño berrinche - oe.. que se supone q haces?? - coloco sus manos en el pecho del menor, empujando para liberarse - dejame dormir en paz

-aww!! pero no puedo!! y no estoy haciendo nada solo es un abrazo para que estes mas calentito... y por que solo asi puedo dormir tranquilo

-no ves que estoy arropado con la cobija?.. asi me da mas calor - volvio a intentar soltarse - no es culpa que no puedas dormir tranquilo.. sueltame de una vez

-pero es que me gusta abrazarte... ademas yo puedo calentarme mejor qu la cobija y la cobija no puede darte cariño como yo *ojitos

-.. - le ignoro, se habia vuelto a dormir

-*suspiro* ... *lo vuelve a abrazar*

-..- aun estando en el mundo de los sueños, dejo q alfred le abrazara, resultaba muy comodo y ya que estaba envuelto en la sabana tambien era calido y sueva, inconcientemente, por instinto del cuerpo, levanto la mano y sujeto a alfred por la camisa, a la altura del pecho, acercando mas su rostro y usandolo como almohada, escuchar los latidos de su corazon le relajaba incluso inconcientemente

-am? *se sorprende al ver como lo sujetaba y como parecia tranquilizarme tanto cuando se le acercaba* aw... *le da un besa en la frente* buenas noches iggy... que descanses... *y asi fue como cerro los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormido*

* * *

fin del primer capitulo! XD ahora queda esperar al siguiente, que es "Mañana"

Nyu: no puedo creer la nota q m saque en ciencias ¬¬

Mana: mientras perdemos tiempo haciendo estas loqueras... aunq yo pense que nunca estudiabas y siempre te iba bien =o=U

Nyu: solo sali mal en ese!!! culpa d la profe si-na-i!

Mana: ... - abrio la boca

Nyu: no preguntes por q lo separe

Mana: ok ñ.nU... dejan algun review?

Nyu: opinen que les pareció!!! y y y y y!! si en la noche t aparece el chupacabras y tuvieras cerca la camara l tomarias fotos?!

Mana: interesante pregunta, si fuera yo, creo q la impresión no me dejaría siquiera tomar la cámara ._.

yo no puedo creer la nota q m saque en ciencias no puedo creer la nota q m saque en ciencias ¬¬


	2. Mañana

al fin termine de acomodar el segundo capitulo y de subirlo! ´o` el tiempo se me agota, se me hace sal y agua, desaparece de mis manos, tanto q hacer y tan poco tiempo!! ...

de parte mia, y de Nyu, muchas gracias por querer leer el segundo Cap! ^^ estaba vez acomode los detalles y la narración, tal como nos lo aconsejaron en los review =3 muchas gracias por tomar su tiempo y opinar sobre esto!! ^^

algunas palabras en agradecimiento por su lectura...

Nyu: viva el grupo UIA!!! x3.. el grupo UIA es lo mejor!!

Mana: q es el UIA ?

Nyu: el grupo d maria laura, yo y katherine XD

Mana: ahm... el burro se nombra de ultimo

Nyu: ...? - mirada de "osea?"

Mana: ^^U aqui dicen eso.. el "yo" se dice de ultimo

Nyu: aqui también... pero no m gusta ponerme d ultima -w-

Mana: ah ok o_o

bueno, sin mas nada q decir, les dejo para que lean =)

* * *

**Usa x Uk**

**Mañana **

Después de todo lo ocurrido de hace unas horas… creo… apenas abrí los ojos note algo… que venia de la cocina… algo con no muy buen aroma… no quería despertar, aun era temprano, así que me moví entre las sabanas, allí note que me faltaba algo, faltaba mi "peluche" para dormir…

Me levante decidido a buscarlo, no estaba ni en la sala, ni en el comedor ni el vestíbulo, hasta que me fije por el entreabierto de la puerta de la cocina y ahí esta mi "peluche" intentando reparar… algo sin forma y negro de apariencia aterradora, luego lo sirvio en un plato y volvió a ver a la puerta, encontrándose con mi mirada, por lo que inmediatamente se sonrojo hasta las orejas y volvió a ver el plato mientras yo casi sufría de un infarto al solo pensar que "eso" seria mi desayuno.

- ahm.. buenos días Arthur - intente sonreír con naturalidad, terminando de abrir la puerta y entrando a la cocina

- B-buenos dias, ¿vas a desayunar?

- aquello? - mire con algo de temor el plato que mi Arthur aun sostenía en las manos, si tuviera que definirlo con una palabra, diría "deforme" - ahm.. bueno.. ¿qué es?

- es... – se volvió a ver el plato, reaccionando de lo mal que se veía, tanto que no se distinguía lo que era - ahh si no quieres comerlo entonces lo boto y punto!

- no te precipites Arthur, solo quería saber que clase de.. desayuno.. es?

- que te importa al final vas a decirme que no lo quieres por que sabe mal y tus malditas hamburguesas son mejores!!

- ya te precipitaste.. - le sujete por la muñeca, mientras detenía el movimiento de su mano a unos cuantos centímetros de la basura, dispuesto d botar la comida - no te enojes tan temprano Arthur, tu rostro se arruga todo - coloque mi dedo índice en su frente, intentando suavizar y desaparecerlas

- ¿pero es lo que ibas a decir no? - coloco el plato en la mesa - siempre dices lo mismo… no se ni por que vuelvo a intentarlo, al final se que dirás algo así y me vas a despreciar como siempre...

- lo vuelves a intentar por q eres terco - sonreí mientras mas acercaba mi rostro al de Arthur - pero q seas así de persistente me gusta - besar sus labios era lo que realmente necesitaba para sentirme completo y feliz, ya que un gesto así alimentaba mi corazón, mucho mas de lo que ninguna comida pudiera hacer - y... - me separe un poco - nunca podría despreciarte - le tome la mano con suavidad, volviendo a acercarme para besarlo, hasta q lo sentí soltar un pequeño quejido sin siquiera haber tocado sus labios, me extraño, por lo que le mire fijamente - Arthur??

Arthur siempre se asusta al ver que nuestros rostros están cerca, quizá mas que susto, son nervios lo que le atacan, pero no dice nada ni se queja… menos en aquella ocasión, hasta cuando sintió mi mano y soltó un pequeño sonido de dolor

- duele... – logro soltarse al momento que se la tapa con la otra volviendo a ver hacia el piso

- ¿te paso algo? que tienes?? - le mire extrañado, no era normal que se comportara así, si yo le lastimaba con algo, por lo general me gritaba y se desquitaba diciendo q era mi culpa.. ¿pero el q bajara la mirada?.. entonces es algo serio - Arthur, a ver tu mano

- no! estoy bien, no tienes nada que ver - vuelve la cara en intento fallido de que no notara que estaba completamente rojo, mientras seguía ocultando su mano, avergonzado

- arthur, no estoy jugando, en serio déjame ver tu mano - le tome por el ante brazo, acercándome mas a el mientras intentaba llegar a su mano, claro q no emplee mucha fuerza pues temía lastimarlo con cualquier roce brusco, pero necesitaba saber q le sucedía – Arthur

- me queme... la mano… cuando estaba intentando cocinar –suspiro- casi siempre que trato de hacerlo bien, me quemo o me lastimo pero no quería que supieras y que pensaras que soy torpe - se suelta la mano - no la toques, me duele

- déjame ver - le tome por la muñeca, con suavidad, mientras examinaba su mano; sin detallar mucho localice la amplia quemadura que se extendía desde su dorso hasta parte de la palma de su mano - Arthur, por q sigues cocinando si te quemaste así, ¿no te cayo nada q la infecte verdad?

- no me cayo nada, y lo sigo haciendo por que... por que.... - vuelve a ver hacia abajo otra ves - por que quiero hacer algo... – susurra - por ti...

- Arthur.. - le mire asombrado, luego fije nuevamente mis ojos en su mano, acercándola un poco para depositar un beso suave en ella - ven acá, te curare - camine a la sala, aun tomándolo de la muñeca

- no! – logro soltarse - no quiero! vas a hacer algo raro y tonto… y va a doler mas, tu no sabes nada sobre medicina, menos aun sabes curar, además no quisiste comer lo que yo te hice así que yo tampoco dejare que intentes nada

- mi medicina es muy buena y avanzada cariño, no tienes derecho a criticarla… y lo de tu comida no tiene nada que ver en el asunto…

- si no quieres que te critique entonces tu no me critiques – se cruzo de brazos, girando su rostro para no verme a la cara

- Arthur, estamos hablando de tu salud, no juntes las cosas - intente aun llevarlo al baño donde estaba el botiquín de primero auxilios, pero al ver su mirada supe q no avanzaría por las buenas, y si seguía jalándolo podría lastimarle la mano - esta bien, dime q tengo q hacer para q aceptes q te cure

- umm... – de pronto me señala a la cocina - comete lo que te cocine y no diré nada de tus métodos de curación, ¿esta bien?

-ok - le sonreí

Estaba casi seguro de que Arthur lo dijo pues cree que no soy capaz de comer algo así, pero si es por curarlo, haría lo que fuera... me dirigí a la cocina y tome el plato, colocándolo sobre la mesa para luego buscar los cubiertos y un vaso de leche, me senté y me dispuse a comerme aquello, casi sin respirar, entre menos notara su sabor mas rápido terminaría todo

Vi como Arthur me siguió a la cocina y se quedo parado en la puerta viendo como me preparaba para comer, cuando por fin se movió y se paro junto a la silla viéndome con algo de esperanza a que empezara a comer

Ya que Arthur estaba allí, no podía hacer como si la comida se me cayera, o al menos ocultarla en mi ropa, así que lleve el tenedor a la comida, la cual se atoro al principio por lo pegajoso q estaba, no me importo, respire hondo y disimuladamente para llevármelo a la boca y dar un par de mordiscos, luego trague

- ¿¡que!? – exclamo Arthur junto a mi, asombrado, se acerco mas a mi rostro y me miraba fijo, ni el se podía creer que después de todo lo que le había criticado ahora me lo estaba comiendo, y lo que menos creería era que lo hacia por su salud, por lo que cambio su expresión a una un poco triste

-mm - volví a tragar, la verdad el sabor era fuerte, como a carbón, pero lo mas incomodo era la sensación, como si fuera una masa pegajosa, luego tome un sorbo de leche - q tienes? - le mire, intentando hablar tranquilamente mientras seguía comiendo mi tercer bocado de mi desayuno

-... ya esta bien - me quito el plato de enfrente y lo coloco en la barra que separaba mi cocina - ya entendí... ahora vamos al baño a que me cures... - se dio la vuelta y fue al baño sin dejar que le respondiera

-uhm? - no entendí por que reacciono así, pensé que quería que me terminara toda la comida, aun así le agradecí de corazón que terminara con aquella tortura, me levante y antes de seguirlo me bebí el resto de la leche, para luego alcanzarlo en el baño y tomando el botiquín - bueno, ya esta, ahora veras q no soy tan malo curándote - saque algunas vendas y el alcohol etílico - creo que por aquí también había una crema para las quemaduras.. - seguí buscando, a medida que sacaba algunas cosas, entre ellas una hamburguesa envuelta aun en su papel de cocina

-Alfred... antes de que hagas algo mas, quiero que sepas que esto no es una critica pero quiero saber.... ¡¡¿¿que hace una hamburguesa en un botiquín!!??

-son métodos médicos q me ayudan mucho a sentirme mejor - encontré lo q buscaba - listo, a ver, extiende la mano

Arthur respiro hondo, esperando que no le corte el brazo o se lo llene de mayonesa y después lo estira mientras cierra los ojos

-primero a desinfectarla - tome el pañuelo impregnado en alcohol y con cuidado de no lastimarle, limpie la herida de toda posible infección - ¿me avisas se arde mucho si?

- … no aun - se quedo mirándolo fijo hasta que empezó a arder repentinamente, como solía pasar con el alcohol- duele! duele! alfred suéltame! Duele

-q te suelte no arregla nada - le mire a los ojos, luego sople un poco para q se pasara - es una buena reacción, quiere decir q te hace efecto y mata las bacterias.. ahora quédate quieto - tome el liquido cicatrizante y con un algodón volví a echar un poco mas en su mano - y ya casi esta listo - le cubrí la mano con una gasa, luego con cuidado pase la venda para ajustarlo

-... – la mirada de Arthur se quedo viéndolo fijamente, quizá por que no podía creer que supiera tanto sobre medicina, y mucho menos q estuviera siendo tan cuidadoso con el - Alfred... - vuelve a ver su mano - gra... gracias - se sonrojo tiernamente

-no tienes por q agradecerme - sonreí un poco, volviendo a guardar las cosas en su lugar, al igual q la hamburguesa

-aun así... pero esa hamburguesa no esta podrida de estar ahí algo?

-no, las cambio todos los días.. se supone q esta debería de comérmela hoy pero.. - me lleve la mano al estomago, sitiándolo raro - no tengo apetito..

- ¿no te sientes bien? – sonó algo preocupado, para mi asombro

-no es q me sienta mal.. pero tampoco muy bien..

-umm... ¿te duele el estomago? quieres acostarte?

- .. - sin afirmar con palabras, solo asintiendo con la cabeza, me dirigí al cuarto, me sentía con nauseas

- umm... ¿necesitas algo? una medicina o lo que sea

-quizá descansar.. solo eso.. - me recosté en la cama.. pensando que definitivamente la comida de Arthur era la causante de aquello, obvio q no se lo diría

- ... y... ¿quieres que me quede o me voy?

-.. - alce los brazos para q me abrazara

Por un momento Arthur se me quedo mirando, como pensando, hasta que capto mi mensaje… dio un ligero suspiro, para luego sentarse a mi lado, a la orilla de la cama, primero me acaricio el cabello un poco, para luego ir recostándose a mi lado con lentitud, y terminar por abrazarme.

Yo cerré los ojos con calma, acomodando al ingles en mis brazos, tratando de que estuviera cómodo, pues yo lo estaba, no importaba en que situación fuera, si Arthur me abrazaba, así fuera poco, yo estaría tranquilo y feliz.

* * *

y así fue como nos imaginamos su mañana ^^ tan tierno Alfred x querer curarlo, y a su vez comiendo, no se si sentir adoración por lo dulce q es, o si sentir lastima por lo q se comió XD me dejan su respuesta en un review? ^^

Nyu: quimbarequimabaraquiraquimbaba!!

Mana: si, ahm.. bueno.. algun review de animos para q continuemos? ^^

Nyu: cocoa mi chihuahua les dice q dejen reviews o los mordera -w-... *aparece cocoa con sus vestido d abeja q m gusta ponerle*

Mana: tu perro tiene un traje de abeja...

Nyu: si, y se ve linda -w-


End file.
